This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Purpose: to determine if patients with fibromyalgia have hyperactive neutrophils and/or carry genetic polymorphisms in newly discovered autoinflammatory genes (pyringene family). Assessment: (1) Compare response of patient neutrophils vs controls to various stimuli in migration, invasion, and cytokine release assays. (2) Sequence exons of five autoinflammatory genes and determine if polymorphisms are shared among patients and their parents vs control. Significance: this is a common syndrome (affecting 2 to 6% of the US population) predominantly in females (85%) that has no known cause or standard treatment. The diagnosis is made on tender point examination. If we can demonstrate that polymorphisms in autoinflammatory genes are causative and that neutrophil assays can diagnose the disease, new treatments an diagnostic procedures could be devised.